


Off the Pitch

by Swanqueenbug



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Femslash, POV Regina, Rugby, Slow Burn, Sports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-11 06:44:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5617318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanqueenbug/pseuds/Swanqueenbug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina is a college rugby player at Storybrooke University in her Senior year. Emma is the assistant to the head trainer.</p><p>Note on 5/28: This fic is currently on hiatus. Sorry everyone, I'm not happy with what I'm writing for this right now and I'm taking a break. I really apologize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! Welcome to my 3rd multi-chapter SQ fic! As a former rugby player myself I thought Regina with her occasional rage issues would be perfect. In sports fics it seems that Emma is always the athlete so I thought this would be a fun change of pace. You don’t have to know anything about rugby for this story. Feel free to ask me though if you are curious or google is also helpful. 
> 
> A reminder: I have a degree in math not writing/english so bear with me. I also have no beta so all errors are my own. 
> 
> I own nothing but SQ belongs to Swen so here we go!

 

Jogging to the sidelines, Regina grabs a water bottle from the caddy and brings it to her mouth, squirting the cold liquid onto her tongue, and swallowing it greedily. She brushes a stray piece of hair from her face as she throws the bottle back with the others and turns back towards the field. Starting to jog in place, she watches the majority of her team run drills before she moves to sit down on the grass, tucking in her right leg and straightening her left, leaning over to grab her foot. She groans as she feels the stretch and she focuses on the ground. 

 

“You okay?” A voice comes from Regina’s right and she looks over to see her best friend and team captain, Marian jogging and coming to a stop next to her. 

 

“Yeah, hamstring is a little tight this morning. It’s fine.” Regina responds, jumping back up. 

 

“Good, can’t have an injury during the first game of the season.” Marian says as they both survey the field in front of them. Regina starts running in place again, pulling her knees as high as they go with each step. 

 

“I’ve gone 3 seasons without an injury, I think I’ll be fine, Marian.” Regina says confidently as they start jogging back to join the others.

 

“You better knock on wood, Regina.” Marian jokes, patting her teammate on the back as they rejoin the drills. 

 

* * *

 

Regina bites down on her mouthguard, alternating between jumping and jogging in place as she stands on the right side a few steps back from the halfway line. She is a bundle of excitement and nervous anticipation, waiting for the referee to blow her whistle. She locks eyes with the girl across from her, an 8 on her jersey matching her own and gives her most intimidating glare.

 

“Who wants the first tackle?!” Marian yells to her team through her mouth guard, a ritual before each game to pump everyone up.

 

Regina is silent while her insides are vibrating, an evil grin spreading across her face, never breaking eye contact with Number 8. 

 

“Red Captain?” The ref calls out and Marian raises her hand. “White Captain?” Number 8 raises her hand across from Regina.

 

The whistle blows and several players to Regina’s left, Marian drops the rugby ball from her hands and punts it into the crowd of white on the other side of the field.

 

The ball flies into the air and, turning slightly, Number 8 catches it cleanly with both her hands. She is upright only a second or two, however, before she’s crashing to the ground on her right side, tackled hard by Regina. Quick on her feet, Regina, in one swift motion, grabs the ball that tumbled out of the girl’s hands and starts running towards the try zone. 

 

She zigs and zags between approaching opponents looking to bring her down, stiff-arming one that gets a little too close before breaking free of the white jerseys, having a clean run across the line. Face never changing, she places the ball on the ground between the goalposts and circles back to her cheering team. 

 

_ Not too bad for the first minute of the game _ , Regina thinks to herself as a small smile squeaks out. 

 

* * *

 

With about five minutes left in the first half, Regina is setting up for a scrum, tucking in between her locks, Ursula and Bo, grabbing onto their shorts before lowering her head into position and waiting for the referee to call out to engage.

 

As the scrum engages, Regina keeps her eye on the ball, rolled in by her scrum-half, Merida, as it bounces around the feet of the tight five. Several seconds into the scrum, the ball has made it back to her feet and she holds it in place until she can subtly look around for the field positions of Marian and her backs as well as the other team’s burly looking scrum-half. 

 

She waits a second or two longer before she releases her foot from the ball allowing Merida to swiftly grab it and take off into the opening in the middle of the field. 

 

“On your right, Merida,” Regina calls to the redhead, as she breaks free of the scrum and hurries after her teammate. Finding herself facing two quickly approaching opponents, Merida looks to her right and sends a quick pass to Regina who speeds up her pace and bypasses the two players that were after the redhead. 

 

Looking quickly to each side she sees support from several teammates with her and she takes a step to her right before passing the ball to Marian who, with the backs, has a clearer shot down the field. She takes a step back to her left to follow her captain down the field but her foot lands awkwardly and an overwhelming shooting pain comes in her left hamstring.

 

Crying out, Regina stumbles to the ground as her teammates continue their run down the field. The play ends soon after as the ref calls a forward-pass penalty and as soon as the whistle blows Marian is running to Regina.

 

Regina hits the ground with her fist in frustration before pulling her mouthguard from her mouth and returning her hand to massage her painful leg. 

 

“Water!” Marian yells as she crouches next to Regina on the ground. “Hamstring?”

 

Regina grits her teeth and nods. 

 

The water caddy is placed next to her by one of her teammates and she grabs a bottle and takes a quick drink. She closes her eyes and takes several deep breaths.

 

“Come on, we’re gonna lift you up.” Marian says as she watches her friend’s face contorting in agony. “You need to see the trainer.” 

 

Regina wants to argue, wants to jump back up, shake it off and keep playing but as she moves her leg only slightly another lightning bolt shoots through her. 

 

Breathing loudly through her teeth and letting out a grumble Regina reluctantly nods again. 

 

“Belle, Ariel can you help her over to the trainer’s tent?” Marian asks, turning to two of her B-side teammates who had been on the sidelines and had brought the water.

 

Both bend over and, one on each side, carefully pull Regina into a standing position. One arm draped over each of their shoulders, Regina begins her slow hobble off the field, trying to keep herself from wincing with each movement. 

 

After several minutes the three of them make it inside the trainer’s tent set back aways from the field in between the Rugby field and several other fields holding events that day. The tent is empty save for a large soccer player holding a giant bag of ice to his nose, occasionally letting out a sniffle and a whimper. 

 

Regina’s teammates help her onto the trainer’s table, asking if she is okay before returning to the sideline of the rugby pitch. She let’s out a long breath that she hadn’t realized she had been holding as she leans back on the table. This is not how she had anticipated the first game of her senior year playing out. 

 

“Uh oh, a rugby player,” A voice and a laugh comes from just outside the tent and Regina lifts herself up enough to spy a blonde around the same age as herself in basketball shorts and a Storybrooke University polo strutting into the tent.  

 

“You’re the trainer?” Regina asks, trailing her eyes down the young blonde’s athletic form and then back up again. 

 

“Hi.” The blonde answers with a shrug and a half smile. “I’m actually his assistant. Ya know, the one who does most of the work for a quarter of the pay? I’m Emma Swan.” 

 

Regina is about to respond but is cut off as the soccer player on the other side of the tent lets out a muffled sob. 

 

“Oh, Anton, you’re fine,” Emma says, rolling her eyes and shaking her head. “It’s just a bloody nose.”

 

Anton let’s out another whimper and slumps a little lower in his chair. 

 

“Soccer players.” Emma mutters under her breath with a chuckle. 

 

“Now what happened to you?” Emma asks, turning back to Regina. “I don’t see any blood or bones sticking out.”

 

Regina looks at the blonde with an unimpressed expression as she lets out a sigh.

 

“Hamstring.” She answers finally, pointing to her left leg. 

 

“Alright, let’s take a look at it,” Emma starts but then pauses. “Can you tell me what happened and what do I call you, number 8?”

 

“Regina Mills.” The brunette says, “My hamstring has been tight for a few days even with stretching and today I took a bad step on my left foot and I felt a horrible shooting pain.”

 

“Okay, will you lie back down, please?” Emma says, motioning for Regina to relax back on the table where she is currently partially propped up on. 

 

Regina complies and let’s out a shaky breath as Emma’s warm hands very gently take Regina’s left leg and slowly start to lift it upwards. 

 

“Tell me when this starts to hurt, okay?” Emma asks, eyes fixed on Regina’s face. 

 

Regina holds out a few seconds as Emma raises her leg before finally sucking in a breath through her teeth.

 

“There.”

 

Emma lowers Regina’s leg into a more comfortable position, keeping it slightly elevated as she moves her hand to the back of the injured thigh and crouches slightly to have a look.

 

Emma starts to delicately inspect the injury with her fingers, checking for any bruising or tightness. Regina winces as Emma’s touch grows a little firmer a few times in different areas.

 

“Sorry.” The blonde says, finally lowering Regina’s leg back onto the table. “I’m going to grab some ice for you, Regina, and you’ll need to ice and rest it for several days before you try to do any stretching with it.”

 

Emma moves to the corner of the tent and fishes around in a large bag before returning with a ice pack and an ace bandage. Placing the bandage on the table she grips the ice pack and cracks it between her hands and then shakes it several times. 

 

Grabbing Regina’s left leg carefully again she places the cold gel pack on the back of her thigh and starts wrapping the bandage around her leg to hold it in place. 

 

“This is going to help with the swelling.” Emma starts, her skilled hands easily putting the bandage in place. “RICE is your best bet with this injury. Rest, ice, compression, and elevation. I want you to come see me in a few days so we can see where your pain is and start a stretching routine.” 

 

Regina can’t help the grumble that escaped her over this injury and the amount of time she is dreading she’ll be missing for practices and games this fall.

 

“Oh and you’ll probably need these for at least a day or two.” Emma says as she kneels and pulls a pair of crutches from underneath her table.

 

“Oh no no,” Regina says, propping herself up on the table. “No way.”

 

“Uh, unless your rugby team is going to carry you everywhere, your majesty, I suggest you take these.” Emma responds, shooting Regina a sarcastic look.

 

“Excuse me?” Regina asks, eyes narrowed and glaring at the blonde.

 

“Take. The. Crutches. Regina.” 

 

Regina grumbles again as she swivels on the table and starts to lower her legs off the side. She immediately winces.

 

“Hey, hey,” Emma starts, moving quickly forward and placing her hands on Regina’s knees to stop her. “Why don’t you rest a bit on the table first with that ice before you try moving.

 

Regina glares at Emma but she doesn’t budge.

 

“I need to watch the rest of the game,” Regina says, her voice laced with frustration.

 

“Regina, please,” Emma pleads, green eyes fixed on brown. “You need to ice and rest it as much as possible if you want it to heal faster.”

 

After a few more seconds of locked stubborn expressions Regina lets out a long sigh.

 

“Fine.”

 

“Thank you.” Emma says, letting out a small sigh of her own before helping the brunette slide back into a reclined position. 

 

Regina rolls her eyes as the blonde walks away to go check on Anton. She’s not angry with Emma, she’s frustrated with the situation of her leg and the blonde is the closest target to vent her anger.

 

Tilting her head to the left she attempts to get a look at the rugby pitch but is unsuccessful as there are too many people around and the angle isn’t ideal. With another sigh she turns back and keeps her focus on the ceiling of the tent. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina isn't liking being injured very much...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, thanks so so much to all who read, commented, and/or left kudos on the first chapter. It makes me so unbelievably happy.
> 
> A few things I forgot to mention in my note on Chapter 1: This takes place at imaginary Storybrooke University in Maine. Also, I am basing the rugby portions on my own experiences playing rugby in America at the college and club level so I apologize in advance for anything that doesn’t line up with your own rugby experiences, especially those outside of the US. Finally, since most of the cast of OUAT is roughly the same body type I am assuming SOME changes to fit certain rugby positions. Not that someone Ariel’s size hasn’t knocked me on my ass before cuz that’s definitely happened. :) 
> 
> Okay enough babbling on here is chapter 2!

 

Regina’s knuckles are beginning to turn white as her fingers wrap tightly around the handles of her crutches while she watches her team run drills without her. She’s dressed in her rugby practice gear out of sheer habit but she’s far away from her team and feeling damn useless. It’s only been three days since her injury and to say she’s unhappy about it would be an understatement. 

 

Rugby practice is about half over and the team has been split in half with the forward pack practicing on one half of the field and the backs on the other. The forwards coach, Coach Lucas (or affectionately referred to as “Granny” by the upperclassmen) is resetting a rucking drill for what Regina feels like the hundredth time. Her anger over her injury seems to be growing by the minute as she watches.

 

As if sensing Regina’s frustration, Granny turns and calls Regina over to the group. As gracefully as she can manage, Regina makes her way over to her teammates.

 

“Regina, I know you can’t get in here but can you watch this drill from the other side and help me determine where it is falling apart?” Granny asks her when she is closer, having utilized the knowledge of Regina, who has been the forwards captain since the beginning of last season, on many occasions in the past. “I think you’d agree that this is where we were weakest in our game on Saturday,” she adds. 

 

“Absolutely,” Regina answers, letting out a breath, grateful that while the situation is not ideal she can be of use to her team even when injured.

* * *

“You joining us for dinner?” Marian asks Regina as practice draws to a close and the team starts gathering up their belongings.

 

“No,” Regina responds, leaning and rocking slightly on her crutches. “I have to head over to the gym and meet with the trainer.”

 

Marian’s face contorts into a cringe.

 

“You want me to come with you? No one wants to meet with Mr. Gold after dark.”

 

“No, it’s okay,” Regina answers, laughing lightly and shaking her head. “It’s with his assistant.”

 

“Hopefully less creepy than his boss.” Marian says, look of concern still on her face.

 

“ _ She _ , actually.” Regina responds, her face neutral. “And not creepy, just cocky.”

 

“Ah ha.” Marian says, eyeing her friend. “Well, meet you afterward to study?”

 

“Yes, sounds good,” Regina responds with a nod.

 

“Good luck,” Marian adds before grabbing her sports bag and hoisting it onto her shoulder.

* * *

The sky is starting to grow dark by the time Regina hobbles her way over to the main athletic building. Not being used to the crutches, and the distance from the field to the gym being quite a hike, the brunette's mood has worsened dramatically since parting ways with her team.

 

Pulling the large glass door open, she awkwardly maneuvers her way through it and into the main gym area. Several people look her way from their work-out equipment before quickly averting their eyes having been greeted by the glare currently fixed on the rugby player’s face. 

 

Looking around she quickly spots Emma, sporting a white SU polo today with her shorts, and chatting with a student behind the sign-in desk that she recognizes from her frequent visits to the gym. As she makes her way over to the desk, crutches clunking with each advancement forward, Emma breaks her concentration on her conversation and looks up at Regina. Spotting the brunette a half smile breaks out on her face.

 

“Let’s get this over with, Miss Swan,” Regina says grumpily as she stops in front of the blonde before adding, “I have studying to do.”

 

“Woah, whoa, ‘Miss Swan?’” Emma responds, raising her eyebrows dramatically high before returning them to normal and laughing lightly, folding her arms. “Sure thing,  _ your majesty _ , let’s move to the mats in that far corner.”

 

Regina rolls her eyes and starts making her way in the direction indicated by the trainer.

 

“Do not call me that,” Regina says, not turning back around.

 

Emma chuckles again as she gives her friend a look and moves to follow the brunette.

 

“Talk to you later, Ruby.” 

 

“Good luck.” Her friend teases with a smile.

 

* * *

 

“Okay, move over by the wall,” Emma starts before adding, “ _ please _ , so you have something to lean on without the crutches.”

 

Regina places her hand on the wall, leaning the crutches next to her, refraining from putting any weight on her injured leg. As she steadies herself she lets out a sigh and looks back up at Emma for further instruction.

 

“Alright, have you been doing as I advised on Saturday?” Emma asks, folding her arms in front of her and rocking slightly on her heels.

 

“R-I-C-E.” Regina confirms.

 

“Have you walked on it at all since Saturday?”

 

“No.”

 

“Excellent,” Emma says taking a step forward closer to the brunette. “Now, I want you to carefully try putting weight on your left leg and let me know how that feels as you put more and more weight on it; stop if it starts to hurt, okay?”

 

Regina nods and, eyes on her leg, places her foot onto the ground to test it out. 

 

Emma takes a few small steps forward and Regina looks up to see her putting her hands out tentatively as if afraid Regina might fall. 

 

Regina frowns at her and moves her eyes back to her leg as she starts to slowly put weight on it. 

 

“Good, good,” Emma says quietly, “how does it feel?”

 

“Ridiculous.” Regina answers flatly.

 

She looks up to see Emma’s eyes are still on her and are unamused.

 

“It feels tight but no pain yet.” Regina revises her answer with another sigh but finds she’s fighting a small smile at the small annoyance she caused.

 

Regina continues to add more and more weight slowly as Emma watches her carefully until she’s standing completely on both feet.

 

“Okay,” Regina says, looking back up at Emma while taking her hand off the wall. “It still feels tight but I’m standing fully on both feet.”

 

“Perfect,” the blonde says, taking another step forward, “Next, I want you to try a couple of steps, if you feel any pain at all I want you to stop immediately, okay?”

 

Despite the continued feeling of being treated like a small child, Regina bites her tongue and nods again. Missing the 2nd half of the first game of the season and even one practice had firmly planted in Regina’s mind that healing is highest on her priority list. Higher than the almost overwhelming need to chew out the person in front of her. This injury is giving Regina a quick temper and Emma can count herself lucky to be the one who is helping her heal. 

 

This one fact is keeping Emma out of the firing range...

 

For now.

 

Regina first places her injured leg forward in a step and once it is planted follows it with her right. Everything feels tight but nothing is painful. This gives Regina some much needed hope.

 

Pausing a moment she repeats the motion, eyes on the ground. After several more steps she looks up. 

 

Facing her and slowly walking backwards with her hands out is a very proud looking Emma. Her eyes are fixed on Regina and a small smile graces her features. The expression startles Regina a moment and she crinkles her brow and pauses. She has a fleeting moment of feeling sorry for her anger at the blonde earlier before she squashes that down and schools her features. 

 

“Everything okay?” Emma asks, smile immediately dropping as Regina stops her steps. She  steps forward placing her hands on the brunette’s shoulders and looks down at her injured leg. 

 

“Yes, yes.” Regina answers, annoyance back in her voice. “You know, you don’t have to speak to me like a child.”

 

Emma chuckles a little at this and removes her hands from the brunette’s shoulders and takes a step back.

 

“Alright Regina,” She starts, folding her arms over her chest, “I think that’s enough for today anyway. I w…”

 

“That’s it?!” Regina interrupts, standing shakily a few feet from the wall, her glare deepening. “How is that all we are doing? Tired of doing your job and figured you’d put 10 minutes in before returning to hanging out with your friend? What kind of trainer are you? At this rate I’ll be well enough in time to play in the alumni game.”

 

Regina is furious, almost immediately forgetting her injury and her earlier decision to not overreact, she moves forward in an attempt to get into Emma’s personal space. 

 

She has a few more choice words for her. 

 

She only takes one angry step, however, before a bolt of pain shoots through her upper leg. She winces, sucking in a quick breath of air and Emma moves forward instantly to grab just under her upper arm to hold her up. 

 

“Jesus, Regina,” Emma says, her own voice rising slightly and looking directly at Regina. “Hamstrings take a little while to rehabilitate when injured. You’re going to have to reach the ability to walk normally without pain before you try any stretching or strength exercises, okay?” 

 

Regina takes a deep breath and allows herself to put some weight onto Emma whose hand is still under her bicep. The blonde’s face is determined but not angry despite the insults Regina had thrown at her only moments ago.

 

That somehow makes Regina feel worse for what she had said than if Emma had appeared insulted or even fought back. 

 

“Fine,” is all Regina says as she reluctantly allows Emma to help her hop back to the wall, before turning to look at her. 

 

“Okay,” Emma starts as she releases Regina’s arm and watches her take her crutches from the wall. “I want you to still use your crutches for a few days. However, I want you to start doing some walking as well. If you feel any pain, switch back to the crutches. Still make sure to rest it often and ice and compress several times a day.”

 

Taking another deep breath, Regina leans on her crutches, looking down at the ground to steady herself before looking up at Emma again and nodding. 

 

“Okay.”

 

“Same place and time in two days?” Emma asks, taking a few steps backwards and out of the way to allow Regina to start to head towards the door. 

 

“That’s fine.” 

 

“See you Thursday.”

 

“See you Thursday,” Regina responds as she finally makes it to the door. 

* * *

Reaching out for the handle, the door swings open instead and she looks up to spot Marian holding it for her. Marian holds the door open fully, allowing Regina to pass through as she looks past her and into the gym.

 

Marian lets the door close fully before she hurries in front of Regina, forcing her to stop.

 

“What the hell, Marian?” Regina asks, brow furrowing in confusion.

 

“THAT is the trainer’s assistant?” Marian says, eyes wide.

 

“Yes…” Regina answers still confused, looking quickly back into the gym at Emma walking back towards the hall that leads to the trainer’s office. 

 

“Damn!” Marian says, smile spreading across her face and moving back next to Regina so they can keep moving forward down the path. “You didn’t mention that she’s hot!”

 

Regina scoffs and rolls her eyes.

 

“Not my type.”

 

“Since when is blonde, athletic, and gay not your type?” Marian responds, moving so she is walking backwards allowing her to send an accusatory expression at her friend. 

 

“Marian…” Regina warns.

 

“Do we need to take a walk down memory lane?” Marian says, pointing a finger at Regina.

 

“Marian. Shut. Up.” Regina responds sternly, though without much bite. 

 

Marian lets out a huge laugh as she turns back around to walk next to her friend and Regina just shakes her head as they make their way home. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina does some more assistant coaching, arrives early for her appointment with Emma, and possibly apologizes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter for you guys. Thanks again for reading!

 

“Alright, Belle, now this time, remember to really get low,” Regina instructs, speaking to the sophomore who is next in line during a tackling drill Thursday evening. 

 

Regina is standing a little to the side and bending over slightly, indicating with her hands in a low position to demonstrate for her younger teammate what she’s saying. Her crutches lie on the ground next to her as she is, as instructed, on and off trying to stand and move around without them. Once again, Coach Lucas has called on her to help out with some of the drills at practice. She has volunteered to help some of the younger players fine-tune their tackling skills.

 

“Ready? Go!”

 

Belle, eyes fixed forward, rushes at another teammate set up across from her. She immediately ducks herself low and slightly to the left, wrapping her arms around her teammate’s lower thighs and easily brings her to the ground in a smooth clean tackle.

 

“Excellent!” Regina says, smile big on her face as her teammates stand from the ground. “You are already showing so much improvement from last season, Belle. Good job.”

 

Belle smiles at her as she returns to the end of the line and Regina gets ready to instruct the next player.

 

* * *

 

Regina makes it up to the gym much faster than Tuesday, choosing to carry the crutches the majority of the time. She had returned to them for a good portion of practice so that she could try walking to the gym without them and possibly make it there a little earlier. 

 

She had thought a lot about the way she had spoken to Emma and while she was still carrying a lot of anger towards her injury, she knew that taking it out on the blonde as aggressively as she did was unfair. 

 

Approaching the building, Regina takes a quick look at her phone and sees that she’s about fifteen minutes early for her appointment. Slipping her phone back into her pocket she reaches out to pull the door to the gym open and, crutches in one hand, and steps inside. 

 

She starts to make her way towards Ruby at the sign-in desk to inquire where the blonde might be when, about halfway to her destination, she turns her head and glances to her left and her feet still.

 

Halfway across the gym at the pull-up bar with her back to Regina, earbuds in her ears, is Emma. Sans her usual Storybrooke University polo, the blonde instead is sporting a tight grey tank top with her usual shorts. 

 

While Regina has aggressively been avoiding Marian’s pressing inquisitions about Emma and her  _ supposed _ attractiveness for two days, she can’t help it when her mouth falls open slightly and she freezes in place. She watches a moment as Emma continues her repetitive motions, slowly pulling her chin over the bar and then slowly lowering herself below it before starting again. Her eyes trail from Emma’s flexing muscular back to her biceps to the small amount of moisture soaking through the material at the base of her shirt.  

 

After several moments of (what Regina will later deny to herself doing) ogling the blonde, Regina lightly shakes herself out of her momentary daze and continues her walk towards the sign-in desk. 

 

Almost face to face with a grinning Ruby, Regina stops when she hears a familiar voice behind her.

 

“Hey, Regina,” Emma says, and the brunette turns and sees the blonde approaching, usual half smile greeting her. 

 

Emma’s face and arms are lightly covered in sweat and she has a towel draped over her shoulder and a water bottle in her hand. 

 

“I’m sorry I’m not ready for you yet,” Emma continues, “I had a window between appointments and wanted to get in a quick workout. Do you mind waiting a few more minutes while I grab a quick shower?”

 

Regina refuses to dwell too much on new images desperately trying to make their way into her head.

 

“Sure, no problem.” Regina answers coolly. 

 

“Here, let’s go do down to Gold’s office,” Emma says, extending her hand to have Regina walk with her, “that way you can sit while you wait. His office is the biggest and he’s gone for the day.”

 

Regina, crutches still in her hand, walks with Emma a few steps before the blonde suddenly stops and turns to Regina who stops with her.

 

“Hey! You are walking without your crutches!” Emma says, looking down at Regina’s legs and then back up, her eyes wide and her smile growing to match. “So things are feeling okay, huh?”

 

Regina, slightly taken aback by the blonde’s sudden spurt of energy and excitement over her improvement, pauses a moment before responding.

 

“Yes,” she says, “I seem to be able to go for a bit without them before I get tired.”

 

Emma smiles at her again before turning to continue their walk towards the main trainer’s office. 

 

As they reach the office, Emma opens the door and switches on the light. The room is large with most surfaces cluttered with old training manuals, books, and random sports collectables. There is a trainer’s table at the far end of the room as well as floor space to lay out exercise mats. 

 

“I’ll only be a few minutes,” Emma says before extending her arm towards a chair by the wall, “feel free to have a seat.”

 

Regina makes her way to the chair as Emma turns to leave the room. As she reaches the door Regina turns and calls out to her and the blonde pauses her motion and turns back towards the brunette.

 

“Wait. Emma, I...” Regina starts with a sigh and a roll of her eyes. “I just wanted to apologize, I want to apologize for how I reacted on Tuesday. It was harsh and uncalled for and I’m sorry.”

 

Emma stands a moment before a smile breaks out on her face.

 

“Thank you, Regina.” She says, pausing a moment before turning again to leave. 

 

She hasn’t left yet, however, and she turns around one more time.

 

“That was really hard for you, wasn’t it? Apologizing.” She teases, her eyes full of amusement. 

 

Regina just narrows her eyes, fighting the smirk starting to break out on her face. Emma turns then and Regina can hear her chuckling down the hallway on her way towards the faculty showers.

 

Regina shakes her head, sits, and pulls out her phone, deciding to check her email to distract herself while she waits for Emma to return.

 

* * *

 

 

“So for today, now that you are walking with no pain,” Emma starts as she shifts the trainer table slightly and sets up a couple mats several minutes after returning, smelling lightly of soap and spearmint. “We will do some mild stretching as well as a light tissue massage. Then I will give you stretches to do on your own. Does that sound okay?”

 

Regina nods as she stands next to the mats Emma is laying onto the floor and waits for further instruction. 

 

“Okay,” Emma starts, stepping up to the table, Regina following her, “I want you to slowly lift your foot onto the table and then start to lean into the stretch with your leg straight and chest up. Here like this…”

 

Emma lifts her foot onto the table next to Regina and demonstrates the simple stretch. 

 

“Take the stretch as far as is comfortable and hold.” She continues, placing her hands onto her own hips. “Relax into the stretch like this. Keep your leg straight and chest up. You should feel it in the back of your leg but it should not be painful.”

 

She finishes and lowering her foot back the the ground, turns to Regina.

 

“Got it?” 

 

“Yes.” Regina answers, moving a little closer to the table and slowly lifting her injured leg until her heel rests on the table.

 

“Okay,” Emma says again, moving towards Regina and placing a hand on each side of her hips, “Make sure you stretch forward from here, rather than your shoulders.” 

 

Regina concentrates very hard on getting this first stretch right. After a few more seconds, Emma speaks again.

 

“And relax,” she says, “we’ll do this two more times and then we’ll be done. The aim is to get a little bit of elasticity to the healing tissue.”

 

Regina completes two more reps of this stretch, Emma’s hands moving to her hips each time before she lowers her foot to the ground again carefully.

 

“Good.” Emma says, “That’s something you can do from home and you should do it twice a day but don’t try to do more than that yet or to stretch until you are painful.”

 

“Okay.” Regina says, waiting for her next task as Emma steps away a few feet. 

 

“Next stretch we’ll do on the mats here.” 

 

When Regina has awkwardly made it to the floor with the help of the blonde, Emma lies on the floor next to her to start demonstrating the next stretch. 

 

“This stretch will target the muscle fibers closer to your hip,” she starts, turning to look at Regina from the ground while the brunette sits watching her, “whereas the last stretch targets the fibers closer to your knee.”

 

Regina surprisingly finds herself appreciating the technical explanation of her stretches. It must be the athlete in her, she thinks. 

 

Emma, on her back, reaches her hands until they are placed on the back of her left thigh before pulling it upwards.

 

“Keep your knee slightly bent until you feel the gentle stretch at the back of your leg.” Emma says, pulling her leg upwards, knee bent for several seconds before lowering it again. “Again, this should not be painful. Got it?”

 

Regina lies down as Emma sits up and slides closer to her. The brunette repeats the trainer’s actions, pulling her leg towards her slightly until she feels the stretch.

 

“Good, and stop.” Emma says after a few seconds. 

 

Regina lowers her leg and then after resting a moment does the stretch two more times before sitting up. 

 

Emma, taking her arm, helps her stand before continuing.

 

“So, that you can do from home twice a day as well.” Emma says, walking back over towards the table. “Lastly, I want to start you on some light, soft tissue massage as well. Hop on up.”

 

Regina steps forward towards the table as Emma pats it gently. Regina turns to hoist herself up and Emma moves to help her.

 

“I got it.” Regina says, placing both hands on the table behind her and lifting herself up before settling down on it. 

 

Emma clears her throat, moving to Regina’s left side. 

 

“Okay, I’m going to start massaging from the side before moving to the back.” Emma says, placing her hands onto Regina’s bare thigh, just below her rugby shorts. 

 

The room is awkwardly silent as Emma’s fingers massage ever so lightly into Regina’s skin, working the injured muscle but not to a point of pain. Regina finds herself staring at the ceiling, desperately needing to break the silence.

 

“So, do you go to school here, too, or do you just work here?” Regina finally asks.

 

“I just started, actually.” Emma answers and Regina lifts her head in surprise.

 

“You can’t be a freshman,” she asks.

 

“No, no,” Emma says with a small laugh, “I just transferred this year from Boston. I’m a senior.”

 

Regina puts her head back down and Emma stops her massage a moment, walking towards the end of the table where Regina’s head is currently resting.

 

“Okay, now I’m going to move to the back of your leg,” she says, “can you roll over?”

 

Regina complies, rolling onto her stomach as Emma adjusts the table so that it is completely flat. Regina folds her arms beneath herself to hold her head up.

 

Emma returns to the other end of the table and Regina feels warm fingers start working into her muscle again very lightly. She stiffens for a moment, fearing that Emma’s touch might be painful but she relaxes quickly as the feeling is surprisingly pleasant.

 

Silence envelops the room again and Regina asks another question.

 

“Why did you transfer?”

 

“SU has a better criminal justice and social work program,” she answers, continue to lightly massage Regina. 

 

“Is that what you’re studying?” Regina asks, finding her eyes getting heavy as the massage relaxes her more. “I would think you would be studying something in a health-related field. 

 

“I aim to be a mystery.” Emma answers, her voice low and Regina can hear the smile in her voice. “I interned under the trainer in Boston for three years while I was there but my real interests are those two subjects so I am double majoring in them.”

 

“And your family?” Regina continues her questions, eyes closing now, “Are they from Massachusetts or Maine?” 

 

“No, it’s just me.” Emma answers, clearing her throat and stepping back from the table. “Okay we are done.”

 

Regina is shaken out of her sleepiness by the shift in atmosphere in the room. She rolls over and looks at the blonde, finding an unreadable expression on her face before shifting and sliding carefully off the table. As expected, Emma reaches out a hand to help but holds back as Regina stands by herself. 

 

Stepping to the wall, Emma grabs Regina’s crutches and hands them to her.

 

“So, I’m assuming you won’t want to come in again on Saturday,” Emma asks, “Rugby shenanigans and all that, but I will be at the game if you’d like to stop by the tent so we can discuss your progress before we have another appointment.”

 

“That will be fine,” Regina answers, taking the crutches from Emma and sliding them under her arms, grateful for the relief as her leg is getting tired. 

 

“And, you can get someone to help you with the massage in between appointments as well. Just make sure it's very light. ” Emma says, looking at Regina with a voice almost sounding tentative.

 

“Okay, that shouldn’t be a problem.” Regina says with a nod and a smile, thinking she could blackmail Marian into helping her or one of her other teammates. 

 

Emma’s expression falters again for a moment before returning to normal.

 

“Good.” 

 

Regina narrows her eyes a moment at the blonde before starting to make her way to the door. 

 

“So I’ll see you Saturday?” Regina asks, turning back towards Emma who is picking up the mats from the floor. 

 

“See you then, Regina,” Emma replies, looking up at her a moment before returning to her work.

 

Regina watches her a moment before turning and walking away.

  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little more of jealous!emma and maybe even a little jealous!regina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always for reading!

“DRIVE!”

 

“DRIVE SCRUM DRIVE!”

 

“NICE TACKLE, MERIDA!”

 

“WHO’S WITH HER?! SUPPORT!”

 

Regina is pacing the sidelines as gingerly on her leg as she can, following the play of her team on the field. While the anger at her injury had faded throughout the week as she worked on helping it heal and was able to assist at practice, the fire has returned watching her team out on the field playing without her.

 

Her coping mechanism: Pacing and yelling. Lots of yelling.

 

“HANDS IN THE RUCK! COME ON!”

 

“GET LOW!”

 

* * *

 

 

“You know,” Emma says, delicately working her fingertips into the side of Regina’s thigh on the trainer’s table, “you’re kind of scary.”

 

“Excuse me?” Regina says, propping herself up and looking in confusion at the blonde.

 

“As a rugby spectator.” Emma clarifies with a small laugh.

 

Regina let’s out a huff as she lies back down on the table.

 

“I’d hate to face you on the actual field.” Emma adds, shaking her head. “Damn.”

 

Emma can’t see it but a small smile sneaks onto Regina’s face. She relaxes back onto the table and lets her post-game nerves relax as Emma works on her leg.

 

Regina had found herself actually nervous to meet with Emma today after the strange ending to their last appointment. It had really urked her that something had shifted between the two. She hadn’t realized it but she had been starting to enjoy their playful back and forth and with their sudden departure on Thursday she was unexpectedly troubled. When she had recounted the events to Marian afterwards later that Thursday evening, her friend had merely laughed at her and walked away.

 

The brunette was relieved, however to find the blonde, dressed in a red SU polo and shorts today, back to her usual self when she walked under the trainer’s tent after the game had ended.

 

“How have your at-home stretches been going?” Emma asks after a few moments of silence. “I notice you don’t have your crutches.”

 

“Fine.” Regina answers, eyes on the roof of tent, “I brought them but they are over with my bag by the pitch.”

 

“Okay, if you want to turn over now,” Emma says, finishing with the side and stepping back.

 

Regina complies and while Emma adjusts the top of the table to lie flat she carefully rolls onto her stomach and rests the side of her face onto her folded arms.

 

They are quiet again for a minute or so as Regina enjoys the feeling of Emma’s soft touch and takes in the sounds around them. She can hear a distant whistle as well as the cheering of fans on a field to her left while she hears the sounds of the men’s rugby game to her right. It’s all strangely calming and Regina finds her eyes growing heavy again.

 

“I hope I’m not interrupting anything,” a familiar voice comes and shakes her out of her relaxation.

 

Regina feels Emma’s fingers still as she props herself up slightly to see Marian enter the tent, obnoxiously smug grin on her face.

 

“Marian…” Regina warns, narrowing her eyes at her friend.

 

“What?” Marian asks, fake innocence and confusion painting the face looking back at her.

 

Regina rolls her eyes.

 

“I’m just coming to check on you,” Marian continues, sidling up next to Regina, “making sure you’re being treated well.”

 

Regina just glares at her friend who has a very pleased expression. Finally she sees Marian turn towards Emma and her smile grow. Twisting around and following Marian’s gaze she sees that she’s looking at Emma who has a strange expression on her face.

 

Emma is eyeing Marian with a look of confusion mixed with something almost sad or angry or maybe a little disappointed.

 

Marian, letting out a small laugh to herself steps towards the blonde and extends her hand.

 

“You must be Emma,” she starts, smile never fading.

 

Regina watches Emma continue to study her friend as she takes her hand.

 

“I’m Marian,” she continues before very pointedly adding, “best friend extraordinaire.”

 

Emma’s face immediately morphs and her half smile is back and her eyes are bright again.

 

“Nice to meet you, Marian.” Emma says before they release hands and, corners of her mouth threatening to break open adds, “I’ll have her majesty back to you in just a moment.”  

 

“Fantastic.” Marian says before Emma returns to Regina’s thigh and Marian leans close to her friend’s face and whispers, “‘her majesty’, huh?”

 

Regina reaches out to swat at her friend but she quickly jumps back with a laugh.

 

“How is the men’s team doing?” Regina asks Marian, desperate to change to a new topic.

 

“Fine,” Marian answers, folding her arms and looking back towards the field, “They were up by 5 at half.”

 

Regina nods and is about to speak again when Emma steps back again.

 

“Okay, Regina,” She starts, “that’s it for today.”

 

Regina lifts herself up and slides off the table, turning towards Emma, knowing Marian is watching them and she forces herself not to roll her eyes again.

 

“Same time as before on Tuesday?” Emma asks, moving towards the table to wipe it down for possible use for other injuries that day.

 

“That’ll be fine.” Regina responds, before a thought pops into her head. A small smile sneaks onto her face before she morphs it into an expression she often utilizes before a rugby game. She steps forward towards Emma, directly into her personal space causing Emma to look directly at her, their faces close enough that Regina sees that Emma has stop breathing. At this point Regina has forgotten about Marian and the threatening smile grows on her face.  

 

Lowering her voice slightly, Regina, eyes locked on Emma’s, says, “And if you call me ‘her majesty’ one more time you _will_ know what it feels like to meet me on a rugby pitch.”

 

Emma lets out a small puff of air, her eyes not moving from Regina’s before her own smile starts to form.

 

“It might be a fairer fight than you realize.” Emma challenges back, eyes fixed on Regina, “You have no idea what I’m capable of.”

 

Now it’s Regina’s turn to stop breathing a moment as she continues to lock eyes with the blonde, feeling her heart speeding up in her chest. An image of Emma, back to her, skin light with sweat pulling herself upward on the pull-up bar, muscles flexing, flashes into her mind.

 

“We’ll see,” Regina finally says with a shrug, forcing her expression to change to nonchalant as she turns away. She’s startled to see Marian in the corner, having almost forgotten that the rest of the world existed outside of that short moment with the blonde. Her friend, arms still folded over the front of her is grinning like a fool.

 

“Granny said to send you over when you were done.” Marian finally says, unfolding her arms, “She has a few things she wants to discuss with you for next week about the forwards after today’s game.”

 

“Okay, let’s go.” Regina says, turning and seeing Emma has turned back to organizing a few things on the other side of the tent.

 

“You go ahead,” Marian answers, taking a step forward, “I have an...athletic trainer type question for Emma.”

 

Regina freezes in place and narrows her eyes at Marian, her mouth opening a moment and then closing it, clenching her teeth. They share a short stare off before Regina lets out a sigh and exits the tent.

 

* * *

 

 

“Yes, Mother.” Regina says into the phone, trying to hold back a sigh as she sits up straight in a kitchen chair as if her mother will sense a slouch through the phone.

 

She can’t hold back the eye roll though as she holds the phone to her ear, her mother’s judgemental tone coming through. She never fails to call Regina every Saturday to remind her of her disapproval in her choice in extracurricular activities and how they take away from her studies and lower her chances of finding a good (i.e. wealthy) man.

 

“Of course, Mother.” She says, only half listening at this point.

 

Marian walks into the room and seeing the expression and posture her friend is sporting she immediately mouths “ _Cora?_ ” to which Regina nods with another eye roll. Marian cringes and mouths “sorry.”

 

Marian, like Regina, is still sporting most of her rugby gear as she pulls open the cupboard door and, reaching in past several bottles pulls out a large bottle of scotch. Placing it on the counter, she returns the the cupboard and retrieves a flask.  

 

Regina smiles at her friend, still occasionally saying a word or two to her mother through the phone.

 

Towards the end of their junior year, Marian and Regina had agreed that they’d had enough of the horrible beer offered by the men’s rugby team at their post-game parties. Since then they had brought their own and been much happier.

 

“Mother, I have to go.” Regina finally says before her eyes grow wide and then shrink back into an annoyed squint, “No, I’m not...no...I… Okay. Goodbye.”

 

Regina pulls the phone from her face and places it down on the table and finally let’s out the sigh she’s been holding in.

 

“Here,” Marian says, placing the bottle of liquor in front of Regina, “have some alcohol, it’ll help.”

 

Regina looks at her friend and laughs lightly and shakes her head.

 

“I’ll hold off for now,” she says, running her fingers through her short brown hair.  

 

Marian shrugs as she takes back the bottle and starts to fill the flask.

 

“Should we head over in a few minutes?” Regina asks, standing from her chair, taking a glass from the cabinet, and making her way over to the sink.

 

“Sure,” Marian answers, twisting the cap on the flask until it’s closed, and returning the bottle to the back of the cupboard. “How’s the leg.”

 

“Good,” Regina responds, bringing the glass of water to her lips and turning around as she takes a few sips, “I don’t think I’ll bring my crutches.”

 

“That Emma certainly has the right touch,” Marian says, grinning at Regina who just takes another sip of water.

 

“Sounds like _you_ have a thing for the trainer.” Regina says, expression flat but to say she hadn’t been thinking about Emma already would be a lie.

 

“Mhm.” Marian hums, sliding the flask into her shorts pocket. “Alright, _your majesty_ let’s go.”

 

Closing her eyes and clenching her jaw Regina places her water glass into the sink and makes her way to the door.

 

“It’s official. I’m going to kill her.” Regina says under her breath, pulling the door open.

 

* * *

 

 

The air is warm as Regina and Marian make their way towards the door of the house the SU men’s rugby team rents not far off campus. They are grateful for the temperature as, per team tradition, neither has changed out of their rugby gear from earlier.

 

They gravitate quickly to a few of their teammates, settling into easy conversation, drinks in hand. They’ve been to enough of these parties over the years to know who to avoid and who to keep an eye on around the underclassmen.

 

They’ve only been there about twenty minutes when Marina, looking around the party, suddenly has a large grin on her face and Regina looks at her in question.

 

“Hot trainer at three o’clock,” Marian says and Regina turns slightly and follows her gaze, “and with a friend.”

 

It takes a moment for Regina to spot the blonde who is over by the dart board, bringing her arm back to throw. Regina doesn't recognize her immediately, having gotten used to the blonde in her SU polos and shorts; she is not wearing that now.

 

Instead Emma is wearing impossibly tight skinny jeans, tall brown boots and a red leather jacket. Her hair is in loose waves on her shoulders and Regina finds she can’t take her eyes off her.

 

Has the party been this warm the entire time?

 

Emma hasn’t spotted her yet as she turns from retrieving her darts from the board and walks back to her friend. She says something that Regina can’t make out, a huge smile on her face as she makes a joke with the woman with her, placing her hand on her shoulder before letting her take her turn.

 

“A hot friend,” Marian adds to her previous statement as the woman with Emma turns slightly and they get a better view of her.

 

Regina feels a tightness in her chest immediately as she watches the two interact. They are joking and laughing and Regina suddenly has an unexplainable hatred for the dark haired woman with smooth, tan skin who she’s never met.

 

“What is she doing here?” Regina finds herself spitting out causing her friend to look at her.

 

“I may have invited her.” Marian responds, assuming Regina means Emma.

 

“You what?” Regina hisses, finally breaking her glare to look at her friend with wide eyes. “Why would you do that?”

 

“What?” Marian asks, smirk on her face again as she takes a sip from her cup. “Is that a problem?”

 

Regina lets out a breath of air that she finds is a little shaky before looking back in Emma’s direction. It’s at that moment that the blonde also turns and they meet eyes, smile instantly brightening on Emma’s face.

 

Placing her hand on her companion's arm, Emma indicates to follow her and they start walking in Regina’s direction.

 

She finds her stomach clenching as the blonde approaches them, all smiles, other woman in tow.

 

“Hey,” Emma says as she stops directly next to Regina, looking and smiling briefly at Marian before turning her eyes back to Regina.

 

“Hello.” Regina responds, trying to keep her voice even and refrain from shooting daggers at the woman who is now standing on the other side of Emma.

 

_Why is she standing so close?_

 

Regina smiles slightly at her before returning to the drink in her hand.

 

“Emma,” Marian starts, “This is Ursula and Bo, they’re the best 2nd rows you could ever want.” she says with a smile, indicating their two teammates who are standing with them before continuing, “and this is Emma, she works with Gold. She’s been working the trainer’s tent at our home games.”  

 

Regina stays silent, alternating between watching and being deeply interested in swirling what remains in the cup in her hand.

 

“And I’m Marian,” she continues, taking a step forward and, smile on her face, extends her hand to the woman with Emma.

 

“Mulan,” the woman answers, taking Marian’s hand, smile slightly shy but eyes bright as they shake.

 

“Best friend extraordinaire.” Emma adds, echoing Marian’s words from earlier, clearing her throat and leaning towards the pair who seem to be locked in a possibly never ending handshake.

 

Something releases in Regina’s chest at those words and she lets out a breath she wasn’t aware she was holding.

 

Regina finds herself glancing back at Emma a moment and finds the blonde instead focused on her friend and Marian who are still standing close. With a laugh she turns to Regina and meets her gaze.

 

“So I think I just lost my darts partner,” she says quietly, leaning in slightly, “Care to join me?”

 

“Are darts allowed in my hamstring rehabilitation program?” Regina asks, quirking a brow at the blonde.

 

“Might actually give me a chance at winning,” Emma says, taking a step back from the group, Regina following her. “I have a feeling you might be a shark,” she adds with an accusatory look.

 

Regina laughs aloud and turns to tell Marian she’ll be back but finds it’s hopeless as she has completely forgotten that her best friend exists as she starts talking with Mulan.

 

“Not at darts I’m not.” Regina says, turning back to Emma.

 

* * *

 

Regina lied.

 

She beats Emma easily two times in a row and she’s a little proud when the blonde pouts at the end of the second round as she looks at the scores.

 

They actually talk during those two rounds, despite Emma’s constant accusations of cheating and her stepping close to Regina on several occasions to inspect her foot placement and throwing technique.

 

Regina learns a little more about Emma’s college experience in Boston and the scholarships she was able to acquire both for her first school and to transfer to Storybrooke. Towards the end of the second game the blonde is even talking a little bit about her childhood bouncing around from foster home to foster home, Regina now understanding her hesitation at the question she had asked about family the week before.

 

Regina finds herself sharing, too. She shares a little about her overbearing mother who disapproves of most of the choices Regina makes and her kind father who was her constant cheerleader in everything she did up until his death only a couple of years ago.

 

Regina finds Emma extremely easy to talk to in the light mood of the game and her kind expression, addicting laughter, and openness to listen.

 

Regina lets Emma win in the third game which actually makes Emma’s pouting worse which makes Regina smile at her even more.

 

As Emma is collecting the darts at the end, Regina feels her phone vibrate in her pocket and when she pulls it out she sees a text from Marian. Reading the short message she shakes her head and laughs.

 

“I think I’ve lost my best friend to yours.” Regina says, holding up her phone for Emma when she returns.

 

“‘Gone for a walk. Don’t wait up.’” Emma reads and laughs with Regina as they both shake their heads.

 

“I hope you know,” Regina says, and Emma leans against the wall watching her, “that Marian is nothing but trouble.”

 

“I’m not worried about Mulan.” Emma says and they are both laughing lightly again.

 

They’re silent a moment, looking at one another and then looking awkwardly around the room. Emma looks to be about to speak again when a crash is heard in another room.

 

“I think that might be a good cue that it’s time to leave.” Regina says, rolling her eyes and chuckling. “I just need to check on a few of my underclassmen teammates, do you mind waiting a moment? I might need your help.”

 

“Sure,” Emma says with a nod, pushing off the wall.

 

To Regina’s surprise her teammates have mostly left and those that remain are in good shape to be left alone. She turns around and nearly bumps into the blonde who she hadn’t realized was following her.

 

“Sorry,” Emma says, her usual confidence seeming to waver slightly after the near collision as she takes a step back.

 

They walk out in silence, the air considerably cooler than before and Regina folds her arms in front of her when they pause on the sidewalk and turn to face each other. They stand in silence a moment, Emma rocking on her heels and Regina watching her and, like most of the evening, trying to remember that this woman is supposed to annoy her.

 

“Well, I’m about a five minute walk in that direction,” Emma says, pointing behind her, running her fingers through her hair before shoving both hands into her back pockets.

 

“I’m five minutes the other way,” Regina says, pointing behind herself.

 

It’s silent again, the only noise is muffled and coming from the house they just left.

 

There’s a moment then, a moment like something might shift as the air grows a little thicker in the dark and they each lean forward slightly for only a second. But the moment passes as soon as it starts to appear and Emma is letting out a loud breath and her face is morphing into that frustratingly adorable smile.

 

“So I guess I’ll see you Tuesday, Regina.” She says, giving her a small wave before she turns on her heels and walks away in the opposite direction.  

 

Regina watches her go, feet not wanting to move from where they stand.

 

“What an idiot.” She says with a sigh and a smile, unsure if she’s talking about the blonde or herself as she finally turns to head home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina accepts that there might be a crush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait. I'm not sure why I thought writing a fic during the busiest time of year at work was a good idea. Thanks again for reading and commenting! I hope you all like this chapter!

Regina watches Marian take a long sip of her coffee, eyes closing in an expression of pure ecstasy before placing it down on the tabletop and, hands still wrapped around the mug, looks up at her friend with a smile.

 

It’s Sunday morning and they sit across one another in the diner down the street from their apartment, mugs of coffee and unopened menus on the table in front of them. 

 

“Okay,” Regina says, arms folded in front of her as she leans back in the booth, “you have coffee in hand. Now spill.” 

 

Marian gives Regina an even bigger smile, and Regina can’t help the smile that appears on her own lips through her eyeroll. 

 

“Marian,” Regina presses, eyes fixed on her grinning friend. “I agreed you could have coffee before you explained why you didn’t show up home until  _ 3am _ last night. You have your coffee, now let’s hear it.”

 

“Mmm,” Marian hums before taking another sip of her coffee and placing it down, “Oh we just went for a walk, looked at some stars, and  _ maybemadeoutalittle _ .” 

 

Regina quirks a brow at her friend before taking a sip of her own coffee and opening her menu.

 

“Uh huh,” she says, eyes moving from her menu back to her friend, “what was that last part?”

 

Marian throws a sugar packet at her friend before opening her own menu and finally, a smile on both their faces, tells Regina about her evening. 

 

* * *

 

With food ordered and placed in between them to share, Marian, having just finished elaborating on her night with Mulan, finishes a bite and points her fork at her friend. 

 

“So what about you, Emma, and, what I can only assume from what I know about you, the very one-sided game of darts?”

 

“What do you mean?” Regina asks after finishing her own bite, beginning to prepare another, expression not changing.

 

“Oh come on, Regina,” Marian says, putting her fork down and grabbing her coffee, “are we still playing this game?”

 

Regina lets out a sigh and a chuckle. She knows that to deny her feelings for the blonde to herself or Marian at this point would just be laughable. A smile starts to appear on her face as she looks down at the table. 

 

“It was nice,” Regina starts, placing her own fork down a moment and grabbing her napkin. “It was nice to spend time with her outside of my rehab. She’s funny and smart and a very sore loser.”

 

“And?” Marian asks, folding her arms in front of her.

 

“And what?” Regina responds, picking her fork up again.

 

“What happened?” Marian says. “Tell me more, tell me more.”

 

Regina laughs at her ridiculous friend and shakes her head.

 

“Nothing,” she answers, “we played darts, talked, and then we left.”

 

“Unbelievable,” Marian says, placing her hand over her eyes.

 

“What?”

 

“You two.” 

 

“Oh, I’m aware,” Regina replies with another eyeroll, taking another bite of breakfast.

 

“So you like her,” Marian says and it’s more of a statement than a question.

 

“I do.”

 

“So,” Marian continues, “what are you going to do?”

 

Picking up her coffee cup, Regina just smiles over the rim and takes a long sip.

 

* * *

 

If there is something Regina is known for as much as her stubbornness is her unyielding determination. When she sets her mind on something, there is nothing she will allow to stand in her way. That was the case when she went to building her school schedule and future career path and when she tried out for rugby for the first time. 

 

Now there was something else Regina wanted. 

 

She knew it during the party that Saturday laughing, sharing, and playing darts. She knew it after the party standing on the sidewalk in the dark clear night. She knew it later that night as she lay awake in her bed, waiting for her roommate to come home. She knew it during the agonizingly long three days and two nights between Saturday evening and Tuesday evening. And she knew it when she walked into the gym for her appointment. 

 

Regina knows that what she wants desperately is to kiss Emma Swan.

 

And, as the blonde, back in her SU polo and shorts, turns in her direction upon entering the building, smiling widely at her (and, oh god it’s frustrating how much she’s missed that smile after only a few days), she has no doubt in her mind that the feeling isn’t one sided.

 

“Hi,” the trainer says, turning fully to her as Regina approaches, “ready to get started?”

 

“I am.” Regina answers, face unchanged, ignoring the slight jump in her stomach.

 

While she may want to grab both sides of the frustrating blonde’s face in the middle of the gym, other students be damned, and kiss her now, she must maintain at least some restraint. Besides, she can’t resist having a little fun.

 

“Okay,” Emma starts, reaching out a hand to direct Regina over to one side of the gym, “today is very exciting. We are going to start on some fitness on your leg as well as some strengthening. Sound okay?”

 

“Yes.” Regina says, walking with Emma, concentrating on not getting distracted by how endearing she finds Emma’s professional mode to be.

 

“First, I’m going to have you try the bike,” Emma says, stopping when they reach the line of stationary bikes, “I’m going to set it on a very low setting to start and if that goes okay we can increase the resistance a little at a time.”

 

Regina nods, moving past Emma and climbing onto the bike waiting for her to adjust the settings and give Regina the go-ahead. 

 

She peddles slowly and steadily for several minutes, nodding when Emma asks if it feels OK, before Emma breaks the semi-awkward silence.

 

“So,” Emma says, taking a seat on the bike next to Regina’s, propping her foot on a peddle and folding her arms over her knee, “Saturday was fun.”

 

“Fun?” Regina asks, quirking a brow and looking over at the blonde whose face drops slightly. “You consider losing horribly at darts, ‘fun?’”

 

Emma scowls at her and narrows her eyes.

“I still maintain that you cheated.”

 

“How does one cheat at darts?” Regina asks, turning again to look at the blonde who is still glaring at her but her expression is playful.

 

“Next time I’m bringing a referee.” The blonde answers. 

 

Regina laughs aloud at that and turns back to concentrate on her peddling. 

 

* * *

 

“You know,” Emma says, standing closely next to Regina in order to steady her if needed as she starts on another one of her strengthening exercises as instructed, “Mulan didn’t come home until 3:30am after the party on Saturday.”   

 

“Oh, I’m aware,” Regina says, drastically conscious of just how close Emma is to her as she concentrates on her balance.

 

“And I swear every time i see her she’s grinning at her phone,” Emma adds with a smile.

 

Regina hums as she drops her foot to the mat, needing a break from the flexing exercise. 

 

“Everything okay?” Emma asks, placing a hand on Regina’s forearm.

 

Regina turns and sees the concern in her eyes and nods, still very aware of their closeness and it’s starting to drive her crazy.

 

“It’s fine, my leg was just getting tired,” she answers, slight frustration sneaking into her voice.

 

“I think that’s enough for today,” Emma says, hand still on Regina’s arm, “I have a few print-outs for you with exercises you can start doing on your own.”

 

“Actually,” Regina says, folding her arms over her chest, expression firm, “I have some things I’d like to discuss with you.”

 

“Okay,” Emma says, voice hesitant.

 

“In private.” Regina clarifies. 

 

Regina watches Emma’s face morph again into concern and confusion. The blonde nods and again reaches out her hand to direct Regina to walk with her.

 

“Certainly,” she says, clearing her throat, “let’s go to my office this time. I believe Gold is still here.”

 

They walk in silence the short distance to the small office which is just past Gold’s, Emma switching on the light when they arrive and allowing Regina to enter ahead of her. 

 

Emma closes the door and turns to face Regina who hasn’t moved far into the room and is very much in Emma’s personal space.

 

“Emma,” Regina starts, eyes fixed on the blonde’s, “we need to talk about how-”

 

“Regina,” Emma interrupts, eyes darting down Regina’s face and then back to her eyes before taking a deep breath and trying to take a step back, only to have her back hit the closed door. “This is how hamstring injuries need to heal. It’s a slow process. I’m sorry if you’re still frustrated.”

 

Regina’s lips quirk up in a smile at this, her eyes softening at the blonde’s adorable confusion and concern. 

 

“You’re an idiot.” Regina says with a small laugh, voice coming out only just above a whisper as she takes a small step forward, leaving just a small space between them.

 

“I’m what?” Emma asks and Regina is so close she can see her swallow as she stares into Regina’s eyes, full of questioning.

 

“I like you.” Regina finally says, enunciating each word, eyes locked on Emma’s.

 

“You do?” Emma’s eyes brighten and her half smile is back.

 

Regina moves forward again, closing the gap between them and, eyes still locked, after a moment brings her hand up to Emma’s cheek. Their bodies are touching now, Emma’s back on the door, and Regina traces the tip of her thumb delicately along Emma’s bottom lip, her eyes dropping to watch the action.

 

“Emma,” Regina whispers, their faces mere inches apart.

 

“Yeah?” She answers, her voice low and slightly breathy to match Regina’s, eyes growing slightly wider. Regina is acutely aware of the blonde’s breathing, feeling her chest expanding more noticeably against hers. 

 

“I…” Regina starts.

 

“Regina,” Emma interrupts, voice weak and slightly shaky, eyes dropping to the brunette’s lips.

 

At the sound of her name from Emma, at her closeness, Regina’s own confidence wavers slightly, her plan growing fuzzy in her head. She finds herself, aching growing in her chest, whispering a plea she didn’t expect.

 

“Emma, please kiss me.”

 

And Emma’s needs no further words as she closes the gap and soft lips are on hers. The kiss is tentative at first, lips exploring one another. Regina moves her hand to fully cup the blonde’s cheek, thumb resting on her cheekbone. Emma moves her hands to snake around Regina’s sides and land on her lower back, fingers splaying where they land. Her fingertips dig in slightly causing tingles to spread from the point of contact all throughout Regina’s body. 

 

At the touch, Regina leans heavier into Emma and the blonde pulls her tighter towards her. Regina pulls her face back, breaking the kiss for only a moment as she quickly meets Emma’s eyes, lids heavy, lips quirking up slightly and Regina surges forward, deepening the kiss. 

 

Dragging her tongue along Emma’s bottom lip, the other woman parts them and their tongues explore one another as they press together. Regina hears a barely audible whimper escape the blonde’s lips as their tongues touch and glide against one another. Regina smile’s into the kiss at this, heart beating hard in her chest, a pull making its way down her abdomen. 

 

They continue only another minute or so before breaking apart, breathing heavily, cheeks pink. 

 

“So…” Emma says, clearing her throat, her smile showing in her eyes.

 

“So,” Regina starts, a matching smile on her own face, “you have some print-outs for me?”

 

Emma chuckles lightly and nods.

 

“I do,” she answers and when Regina steps back the blonde moves past her to her cluttered desk, picking up a stapled collection of papers and making her way back to Regina. 

 

“My, uh,” she starts, rubbing the back of her neck, “my card is attached. In case you have any questions or concerns about the new exercises. Or, you know, whatever.”

 

She finishes and it should annoy Regina at how adorable she finds the blonde’s awkwardness but she can feel nothing but fondness for her in that moment as she takes the papers from her. 

 

Regina shakes her head and pulls her bottom lip between her teeth a moment. Extending her free hand, she grabs the side of Emma’s polo and pulls her towards her again and presses their lips together quickly into another kiss.  

 

When they break apart, Regina slides her hand down to clasp Emma’s hand, holding onto it a moment before she turns to leave, letting it drop as she reaches the door.

 

“Thursday?” Regina asks as she turns the handle, head still turned toward the blonde.

 

“Yes,” is all Emma says in confirmation and Regina pauses a moment in the doorway watching her fidget with a few things on her desk before she turns and walks into the hallway, heading towards the exit. 

 

She smiles the entire walk home, her head in a daze, not noticing until she reaches her apartment building that she has left her bag behind, phone buzzing, unanswered inside.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stranger visits from out of town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To make up for making you all wait for an update here is a double chapter update. :)
> 
> Section in italics indicates a flashback.

“My god, that girl has the most amazing...” Marian says before halting in the entryway of her apartment, “What the hell happened?”

 

Regina sits on their couch, bottle of scotch open next to an empty glass on the coffee table, and a pint of Ben & Jerry’s ice cream and a spoon firmly grasped in her hands. She’s digging out another bite when she looks up at her roommate.

 

“Nothing,” Regina says, voice calm, “just having a snack and a drink.”

 

Marian rolls her eyes at her friend as she places her bag next to Regina’s and makes her way over to sit next to her.

 

“Who do I have to murder?” Marian asks flopping onto the couch and folding her arms over her chest. 

 

“It’s nothing, Marian,” Regina answers, bringing a full spoon to her mouth.

 

Marian sighs and just watches her friend finish the massive bite of ice cream.

 

“What?” Regina finally asks under Marian’s glare.

 

“Regina,” Marian starts, pulling her knees up so she can turn and fully face Regina, “It’s me. What happened?”

 

Regina lets out a sigh and places the spoon into the ice cream container and places it on the table next to the alcohol. 

 

“Emma and I kissed,” Regina starts, leaning back into the couch, “after my session today.”

 

“What?!” Marian says, eyes and smile wide, “That’s fantastic! I knew it!” she say before her brows furrow, “wait, why this,” she waves to indicate Regina’s current state, “if you two kissed?”

 

Regina rolls her eyes and runs her hands through her hair. 

 

* * *

 

 

_ Regina reaches the door of her apartment, head still in a fog consisting mostly of images of Emma Swan and her perfect lips and contagious smile when she turns to reach for her bag to fish out the keys to her apartment; her bag that is most definitely not on her shoulder.  _

 

_ “Shit.” Regina whispers under her breath as she pauses at her door and starts retracing her steps in her head.  _

 

_ It only takes a moment for her to Realize that she has left her bag near the sign-in desk in the gym, knowing her phone is also inside preventing her from calling Marian. Marian informed her after Rugby practice that she’d be “studying” with Mulan that evening. With a frustrated growl, Regina turns around and starts to make her way back to the athletic building.  _

 

_ It’s pitch black with a chill in the air, the only lighting is from the lamps along the path, as Regina makes her way up the long path on campus that leads to her destination. Her stomach flips at the thought of possibly seeing Emma again after leaving her only twenty minutes earlier.  _

 

_ As she gets closer to the athletic building, she’s starting to feel tightness in her injured hamstring and she pauses a moment to rest and dig her fingertips into the muscle to try to relax it before continuing.  _

 

_ As she works the back of her thigh, standing in the dark, she looks up at the gym several dozen yards in front of her. Light shines brightly around the building, mostly coming from the large gym windows, illuminating the area. Regina, still standing in the dark, can see most of what’s going on inside and out.  _

 

_ As she’s feeling her hamstring relax she notices a familiar blonde figure exit the building, no longer sporting her polo and shorts, instead sporting the familiar red leather jacket and jeans. She has her own bag slung over her shoulders as she walks away from the building, down a different path from Regina. _

 

_ Contemplating if she should do anything, finding herself nervously stuck in place, smile creeping up on her face again, she just watches the blonde from afar. Memories of their moment alone on repeat in her head, she looks down a moment at the packet of paper she still holds in her hands, Emma’s card attached. _

 

_ She looks up again and her smile falters and her eyebrows immediately furrow.  _

 

_ Still lit by the lights of the gym, she sees Emma drop her bag onto the walkway and start to sprint forward, jumping and wrapping her arms around a tall shadowed figure making their way towards her. She watches them, knot building in her gut, as they hug for what seems like an eternity.  _

 

_ Finally she sees them break apart, Emma taking a step back, hands on each of the stranger’s arms, her smile, visible all the way over where Regina is standing in the dark, is brilliant and wide. Emma wraps her arms around the other person again, another stab making its way into Regina’s gut, before turning to retrieve the bag she had just dropped.  _

 

_ Regina panics a moment, thinking she might be spotted when Emma turns around but she doesn’t see her as she quickly returns, bag over her shoulder again, to the figure waiting for her. Regina can make out the “Boston University” logo on the stranger’s sweatshirt before both of them turn to walk away together, arms linked tightly as they lean into one another. Laughter fills the air and then quickly fades as they walk further and further from Regina, disappearing into the darkness of their path.  _

 

_ Regina clenches and then unclenches her fists several times, staring into the dark at where she last saw the pair. She’s getting a strong sense of déjà vu and she feels the rage building inside.  _

 

_ Forgetting the tightness still in her leg, she turns and continues the rest of the way up the path towards the gym to retrieve her own forgotten bag.  _

 

_ She pulls the door open quickly and in only a few strides is at the sign-in desk.  _

 

_ “Hey, Regina,” Ruby says cheerfully, “what can I do for you or do you need to see Emma? She just left.” _

 

_ “No I don’t need to see the trainer,” Regina answers, voice sharp, eyes annoyed.  _

 

_ Ruby’s eyes grow wide momentarily, caught off guard by Regina’s mood, having seen her leaving not long ago in a much different state of being. She schools her features quickly, however, as Regina continues.  _

 

_ “I left my bag here earlier,” Regina says, indicating the spot she remembers leaving her bag before following Emma to the bikes, “it’s black with purple trim.” _

 

_ “Oh, yeah,” Ruby answers, clearing her throat, “I completely forgot, I put it behind the desk.” _

 

_ Ruby, still in her chair, bends to the side a moment before sitting back up, Regina’s bag in her hand.  _

 

_ “Thank you,” Regina says as she takes the bag and immediately turns, making her way to the door. _

 

* * *

 

 

Regina leans forward and, keeping her entire body on the couch, pours herself a small amount of scotch and brings the glass to her lips.

 

“Oh shit,” Marian says, watching her friend, attempting to keep her expression flat but a smile creeping at the corners. “You are so into this girl.”

 

Regina pauses just as she’s about to take a sip of the alcohol in her hand, glass just touching her bottom lip before she pulls it away and raises her gaze.

 

“Marian,” Regina says, eyes on her infuriating friend “I believe you have missed the point.” 

 

“Look, Regina,” Marian starts, letting out a sigh, “it’s not that I don’t believe what you saw, and if Emma really is a lying, cheating bastard I’ll tackle her ass to the ground but I’ve seen how Emma looks at you. That girl has it just as bad as you do.”

 

Regina narrows her eyes and takes a small sip of her drink and remains silent.

 

“I know you.” Marian continues, “you have a bit of a jealous streak. For good reason!” Marian says the last part while holding up both hands, stopping Regina from speaking. “And while it’s made it hard to trust for both of us, as we both know, if what happened with Robin hadn’t happened, I wouldn’t be sitting here right now, your best and most amazing friend.” 

 

Regina rolls her eyes as Marian leans back into the couch. Regina takes a sip and nods. Marian makes sure she’s looking at her as she gives her a small smile. 

 

“That said, maybe you should talk to Emma instead of drowning your paranoia in scotch and ‘Chunky Monkey.’” Marian finishes, placing a hand on Regina’s knee and squeezing it.

 

Marian never skates around the truth, and Regina learned early that she is a “no nonsense” person and never fails to call Regina out when she needs it. They were similar in this way, fiercely protective of one another but brutally honest. Regina loves her friend for this. It also makes her a great rugby team captain. 

 

“I’m going to do some reading before bed.” Regina says after a minute of silence between the two, finally standing from the couch.

 

“Regina,” Marian calls after her as she starts to walk towards her bedroom, “will you at least think about talking to Emma?”

 

“I’ll think about it.” Regina answers, turning around a moment and shooting her roommate a half smile.

 

“You’re so stubborn.” Marian says, shaking her head.

 

Regina let’s out a short grumble before turning back around and entering her room.

 

* * *

 

 

Flopping on her bed, textbook in hand, Regina lets out a sigh. Her head is foggy, this time from the scotch instead of from Emma’s lips, and she opens up the book in an attempt to get ahead in her coursework. 

 

The attempt is useless. 

 

About five minutes after entering her room, she exits it again, making a beeline for her bag at the door. She catches a glimpse of her roommate, still on the couch, typing away rapidly on her phone, huge smile on her face. Grabbing the bag she turns around to return to her room. 

 

“Text Emma!” Marian calls after her again, not looking up from her phone. 

 

“Worry about your own texting habit.” Regina shoots back, rolling her eyes and entering her room again. 

 

Placing the bag on her bed she digs through and pulls out her phone. She taps the home screen several times, likely harder than necessary, but nothing happens.

 

“Of course you are dead.” Regina grumbles under her breath, throwing the device back into her bag in frustration, deciding to go back to her original idea and ignore the problem instead. 

 

Tossing the bag onto the floor she returns to her bed and grabs her textbook again, determined to at least pretend to read for the rest of the evening. 

 

* * *

 

 

Regina continues to ignore her dead phone the rest of the evening and through her classes the next day, convincing herself that she’s too busy to be distracted by it. 

 

It’s a little before she and Marian usually head to dinner and she’s tapping away on her laptop at her desk in her room when she hears a knock on the apartment door. 

 

Knowing that her roommate is doing her own homework at the table in the kitchen, Regina ignores the knocking and continues with the work in front of her. It isn’t long, however, before her roommate is calling her name.

 

“Hey, Regina?” Marian’s voice comes from the other side of their apartment, “will you come here a sec?”

 

Grumbling to herself, Regina types a few more sentences before rising from her desk. Exiting her room she enters the living room to see her roommate, Mulan, and a tall man who looks vaguely familiar. All three are laughing when she enters and when she approaches them they all turn her way.

 

“What’s going on?” Regina asks, furrowing her brow in confusion. 

 

“Regina,” Marian starts, devilish smile painted on her face, “Mulan wants to introduce you to someone.” 

 

Regina, confusion only growing, turns and looks at Mulan who is standing between Marian and the stranger.

 

“This is August,” Mulan starts, and at this point Regina looks at the stranger again and notices he’s wearing a Boston University sweatshirt and her stomach immediately clenches. 

 

Staring (and maybe kind of glaring) at August, who has a far too friendly look on his scruffy face, Regina waits for Mulan to continue.

 

“August is a good friend of mine,” Mulan continues, “I met him back when Emma and I were at Boston.” 

 

“Hello, August,” Regina says politely, managing to keep her voice calm and her face flat despite the ball of rage building again in her gut. She doesn’t know why Marian and Mulan think she has to meet him. 

 

As if sensing something Regina hasn’t been made aware of, August clears his throat and speaks.

 

“I know Emma because I am one of her foster brothers,” he says, smiling and looking at Marian and Mulan a moment before turning back towards Regina. “We met when we were first in the system, lost touch along the way and finally found each other again only a couple of years ago.”

 

Suddenly feeling rather foolish, Regina lets her face soften towards him before speaking. 

 

“It’s nice to meet you, August,” Regina says, extending her hand for him to shake, letting out a breath she wasn’t aware she was holding. 

 

“So where is Emma?” Marian asks, moving so she’s next to Mulan again. 

 

“‘Back-to-back double booked until I die.’” August and Mulan recite together, fingers making air quotes at the same time. 

 

“Ah ha.” Regina responds with a small laugh. 

 

“But we’re going to dinner if you’d both like to join us,” Mulan says, slipping her hand into Marian’s. 

 

“Okay,” Regina says with a nod after sharing a quick look with Marian, “let me grab my coat.”

 

Re-entering her room, the brunette rolls her eyes at herself and her bout of jealousness. Grabbing her coat and wallet she shoots her phone a quick look before leaving it on the charger and returning to the living room to join the group waiting for her. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The way to Emma’s heart is through her stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold indicates text messages.

“Wow,” Regina says, shaking her head after August as ordered a to-go order for Emma as they finish their own meals, “she eats a little bit like a child, doesn’t she?”

 

They had decided early in their dinner that the least they could do was bring Emma dinner if they were going to go out without her while she was working late. Regina was the first person to agree when Mulan had suggested it.

 

“Surefire way to Emma Swan’s heart: grilled cheese, doughnuts, and hot cocoa.” Mulan says, smiling at Regina.

 

“With cinnamon.” August adds and Mulan nods.

 

“That’s horrifying.” Regina says with a cringe, though secretly stowing the information away to the back of her mind.

 

It’s been an entertaining dinner for the foursome. They talk about school in Maine and Boston, about rugby and professors. The major topic though is Mulan and Marian.

 

Regina finds herself in a quick alliance with August, ganging up with him in order to tease Marian and Mulan who are almost too cute together during their meals that if Regina didn’t love her friend as much as she does she’d probably be angry at their level of adorableness. 

 

Instead she teases them mercilessly with August but the pair just slides closer together with each comment and joke and by the end of the evening Marian has her head tucked tightly into the crook of Mulan’s neck. 

 

* * *

 

 

After Emma’s order is brought out and the bills have been paid, the four of them make their way out of the restaurant, still laughing and chatting. Marian and Mulan are hand in hand while Regina and August walk on either side of them. 

 

The restaurant they chose is not far off campus so they walk together in the cool evening air in the direction of the athletic building. As a breeze picks up Marian, on Regina’s right, links her arm into hers, pulling her close. 

 

“Feeling better?” Marian whispers to her friend.

 

“Much.” Regina responds with a nod. 

 

“Good.” Marian says with a smile.

 

“Thank you.” Regina whispers back after a short pause, looking over to see Mulan and August in conversation.

 

“For?” Marian asks, looking at her friend, feigning innocence.

 

“I have a feeling having Mulan bring August over to reveal his true identity didn’t happen by chance.” Regina answers.

 

“Well, I knew you hadn’t texted Emma from the way you were sulking so…” Marian says, elbowing Regina lightly.

 

“Yeah, yeah…” Regina says, elbowing her friend right back.

 

“So how long are you visiting, August?” Marian asks, looking past Mulan at him. 

 

“Just until Saturday.” August answers, “do you have a game? Emma keeps bringing up rugby when we talk lately so now I feel like I should come cheer the team on.”

 

Marian and Mulan both chuckle at this and Regina can’t fight her smile.

 

“Unfortunately we are away this week in Vermont.” Marian answers, elbowing Regina again.

 

“I’ll have to come back,” August says before asking again with a smirk, “does the men’s team have a home game?”

 

* * *

 

As they approach their destination, voices and laughter still loud, they shush each other through laughter as they pull open the gym doors and enter.

 

“Now that’s just cruel,” Ruby says as the group approaches, eying the take-out bag in Mulan’s hands, “I can smell the grease from here.” 

 

“Sorry, Rubes,” Mulan says with a chuckle, “Emma in her office?”

 

“Yeah,” Ruby answers with a nod, “she just finished with an appointment I believe. Emma is very popular today but you should have a few minutes.” 

 

“Okay, thanks.” 

 

“Hey, bring some for me next time!” Ruby calls after them after they move past the desk on their way to Emma’s office. 

 

A nervousness spreads through Regina as they walk down the hallway, realizing she’ll be seeing Emma face-to-face for the first time since they kissed. She also realizes with disappointment that she’ll have to wait a little while longer for another. 

 

Passing Gold’s office, with its door closed, light on, visible through the small window, they finally reach Emma’s office.

 

August, the first to the door, knocks lightly. 

 

“Come in,” a muffled voice comes from inside. 

 

The nervous excitement grows in Regina’s stomach as August opens the door for them all and she sees Emma look up from her cluttered desk, pencil paused in her hand.

 

They all enter the office, Regina bringing up the rear and through the others in front of her she sees Emma’s face light up into a smile. As they spread out into the small room and Regina emerges from behind the other three in front of her, Emma looks her way and her smile grows larger. Regina is realizing that each time she sees that smile that she’s missed it. 

 

“Hey,” Emma says to the group, though her eyes are stuck on Regina’s.

 

The two of them, ignoring the others in the room share a short silent moment before Emma, clearing her throat and dropping her pencil onto her desk, speaks again. 

 

“What are you guys doing here?” She asks before her eyes grow wide, “do I smell fries?”

 

“You better eat these fast unless you want to share them with your next appointment.” Mulan says, handing over the bag. 

 

“You guys are amazing,” she says, grabbing the bag and peering inside, “you have no idea how much I need this right now.”

 

As Emma reaches in to grab a fry a knock comes at the door. Turning around they all see a student sporting a Storybrooke University Lacrosse shirt and a confused expression, leaning on a pair of crutches.

 

“Well,” Emma says, quickly grabbing another fry before closing up the paper bag again and placing it into a desk drawer and turning to the group, “thanks guys but duty calls.” 

 

The group makes its way awkwardly in the small space towards the door. Regina, purposefully holding back slightly, is in the rear of the group again. When she makes it to the doorway she turns slightly to look back at Emma again. 

 

Emma looks up at her with a smile that Regina returns.

 

“Have a good evening, Emma,” she says, hand resting on the frame.

 

“Thank you, Regina,” Emma says, giving her a small, slightly awkward wave. 

 

Regina chuckles a little to herself as she smiles and turns to follow the others. The teasing she dealt out earlier to Mulan and Marian is turned right back around on her this time but she can’t bring herself to care.

 

* * *

 

 

Finishing up her essay that she abandoned earlier that evening for her dinner adventure with her roommate, Mulan, and August, Regina closes her laptop, stretches, and stands. Looking at the clock on her bedside table she sees it’s nearly midnight and now that her eyes aren’t glued to her computer screen she realizes just how tired she is. 

 

Teeth brushed, face washed, and clothes changed, Regina decides to do a few of her recommended hamstring stretches before bed. 

 

Grabbing the packet Emma had given her, she starts flipping through the pages to decide what to tackle before bed. After she picks two or three simple stretches and reading the instructions thoroughly through several times, she tosses the packet to her desk.  

 

Several minutes later she’s about halfway through her lest stretch, just hitting the spot where she feels the slight pull in her hamstring, when she notices the small rectangular card upside down on the floor. She smiles to herself through the rest of her stretch before she rights herself and bends carefully to pick up the dropped card. 

 

She’s gently massaging her thigh as she inspects the card for the first time. She immediately laughs aloud as she spots that Emma has drawn a small smiley face next to her cellphone number.

 

“You’re not as smooth as you think, Emma Swan.” Regina says aloud to the empty room. 

 

Card still in hand, Regina finishes her quick massage before sitting on the edge of her bed. She turns the card over several times, staring absently at it. Finally she leans forward and grabs her phone, pulling it from the charger. 

 

As she frees the device from the cord, the screen lights up and she quickly swipes to unlock it. For a split second, before the display switches to her home screen, she notices that she has several missed calls from her mother. Cringing, she realizes that she’s ignored her phone for almost a day and a half. She pauses a moment, staring at the red notification indicator over the phone icon displaying the number of missed calls. 

 

“That’s not going to end well.” Regina mumbles aloud, knowing it’s too late to call her mother back now. 

 

With a sigh she opens her contacts and taps “Add New Contact” and enters Emma’s name and number. Next she opens her text messages, her smile returning as she taps “New Message”. After pausing a moment that she feels is embarrassingly long she finally types out a short and simple message.

 

**It was nice to see you, though briefly, this evening. Sleep well, Emma.** **  
** **-Regina**

 

Determined to stop overthinking she hits send and places her phone back on her nightstand. She quickly sets her alarm for the morning and stands to turn off her light before returning to crawl under the covers.

 

Just as she’s settling in her phone beeps and she reaches for it. Seeing Emma’s name on the screen Regina unlocks the device and reads the blonde’s short response.

 

**Thank you for making me smile during a very stressful evening. And I’m not just talking about the fries. :) See you Thursday. Good night, Regina.**

 

Regina rolls her eyes but she can’t stop the flutter in her chest or the smile that stays on her face until she falls asleep.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
